J 4 The Equstrian Superstar
by djc018
Summary: A new mall has opened in Equstria and J and his family were one of many shoppers there. J thens got challenged by Kane and now J returns to the ring for one more match. (he hopes) Read some of my other stories if you hadn't read them yet. (Ideas are welcome)
1. Chapter 1

A shopping mall had been built in Equstria near a munch of towns, one of those towns is Ponyville. The unicorn stallion J, his wife Rarity and their baby girl Tanzinite were three of many ponies shopping. The family was heading towards the food court. Rarity was pushing Tanzinite in her stroller while J was pulling everything his wife bought in a wagon.

"I can't believe how much money you have sweetie." said Rarity to her husband

"I had no idea either until Criss told me how much money I have from my wrestling days." said J

J and his family was rich, J still got payed after retiring from wrestling which was a boat load of money and thanks to the magic of the Corporation the human money turn into money that now can be spent in Equstria.

"Hey baby do you think you've bought enough stuff?" said J

With J's money Rarity was on a shopping spree she bought loads of supplies for Carousel Boutiques, new furniture, jewelry, even some stuff for Tanzinite and her cat Opal and J was carrying everything his wife bought on the wagon. Good thing J had super strength or else he would be complaining.

"Nonsense." replied Rarity "With the Corporation paying off every bill we have plenty of money to spend. Oh they have a spa."

"Why don't you go enjoy yourself at the spa I'll take Tanzinite and meet you down at that food court over there." said J

"OK." said Rarity as she kissed her daughter on the head and gave the stroller to J.

As Rarity headed towards the spa, J and Tanzinite headed for the food court. At the food court there were a lot of tables surrounded by food carts J guessed that the carts are from near the other towns and J saw one he knows all to well.

"Hey their Applejack." said J

"J I know I would be seeing you here sooner or later." said Applejack "Let me guess Rarity bought all that stuff with your money."

"Yep. So hows business?"

"Great I reckon I have enough money to pay the bills. Glad that huge wrestler came by and bought a whole a lot of apple sweets."

"Wrestler?" asked J

"You didn't know here."

Applejack gave J a flier. The WWE is having a week of wrestling programming at the stadium in the mall. According to Applejack the WWE wrestlers were handing out fliers and putting up posters all over the mall. She even saw some hanging out.

"Well then here is your flier and I would like one apple-pie please." said J

"Here you go and its on the house and you can keep the flier." said Applejack

"Thanks see ya later Applejack." said J

J and Tanzinite sat down at a table where there is a good view of the spa. J use his magic and levitated a baby chair that Rarity bought for Tanzinite.

"Well maybe some of this stuff can be of some use." said J as he put his daughter in her chair.

J then got a bottle out of the baby bag which he was also carrying and gave to Tanzinite. As soon as Tanzinite was taken care of he notice a human sitting on the other side of the food court. J then felt a hand on his shoulder. J looked at the hand and he saw it and the lobby of the Corporation HQ.

J turned around and said "Hey Kane is there something I can do for you."

Kane smiled and said "I want a rematch."

Kane was J's last opponent in his wrestling career and J got a surprise pinfall over Kane.

"Sorry Kane I'm retired remember." said J

"When I saw you in the lobby I recognized your soul and I don't care if your retired I want a rematch. Trust me its possible."

"Your on." said J

J wanted to say no but something made him say otherwise.

"Good I'll set the match up." said Kane

Kane then walked away laughing.

"What have I gotten my self into?" asked J to himself

What will happen wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity came out of the spa and went to the food court to rejoin her family. When she got their Tanzinite giggled with her hooves reaching out towards her mother and J was face down on the table.

"Mommy." said Tanzinite

"Huh, Tanzinite you said your first word." said Rarity in a surprise to glad voice. Then Rarity picked up her daughter, hugged her and said "J did you hear her see said Mommy. Baby whats wrong."

J then picked up his head and said "I accepted to wrestle Kane."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Shouted Rarity

"He accepted a match with my tag team partner." said a voice behind J and his family.

The three turned around and saw a human wearing a red shirt the had no with ! on it. The human had brownish hair and a face full of facial hair.

"Its Daniel Bryan." said Tanzinite

Since learning what he was J began watching (using his badge) human wrestling and he let Tanzinite watch wrestling with him. Also Young super-beings learn to talk can talk in full sentences using words they here.

"I just wanted to see why Kane would challenge a... pony to a match and now I know why. You must be J the guy or in your case pony who in his last match pulled an upset win over Kane?" said Daniel Bryan

"Daddy is gonna win." said Tanzinite

J smiled at what his daughter said.

"No he is not." said Daniel Bryan

"Yes." giggled Tanzinite

"NO! NO! NO!" shouted Daniel Bryan

J laughed and Daniel Bryan left.

"OK? What was that about? And Tanzinite..." said Rarity then J interrupted her.

"Lets go home I'll explain on the way." said J

On the way J answered every question his Wife had. When J and his Family got home notice the flier he got from Applejack changed. It said that making his returning debut to the WWE on Main Event the Equestrian Superstar J. (The Corporation can magically makes changes to the show real fast and add them to fliers.)

"That was fast." said J. "And making his returning debut. I didn't say that!"

"J the backdoor is already opened." said Rarity

J then went into his battle mode and said "Stay here."

J took a look in side then returned to normal.

"Nothing to fear lets go in." said J

Sitting in the kitchen table was J's good friend Rey Mysterio and with him was WWE superstars R-Truth and The Miz.

"How did you three get in here?"asked J

"Your brother let us in." said R-Truth "And there are four of us."

J knew R-Truth was talking about Lil Jimmy his imaginary-friend and whispered to Rarity that he'll explain that later.

"So where is Criss?" asked J "Surely he would of called be on my badge and said that we had guesses."

"He was going to do that but his girlfriend arrive." said the Miz

"J has a girlfriend?" said Rarity "I wouldn't think he would have a girlfriend the way he always looks at mares flanks. Who is this mare he is dating."

"Well this... mare has wings and a picture of butterflies on her... flank. Said the Miz

"Is this her?" asked J then showed them a picture of Fluttershy

"That's her you know her?" said Rey

"Yeah we do." said J "So what are you three doing here?

Rey, Truth and Miz came by once the posters had changed. It turns out that before going in the orb, the Human J said he will be back as soon as he is ready and the Corporation thought it was that time. What will happen next wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three days until J's match with Kane, he was with his brother Criss in the gym.

"So how did you get Fluttershy to be your girlfriend?"asked J

"I don't know actually one minute I was talking to her then out of mouth I asked her out and somehow she said yes." said Criss "Speaking of which I gotta go see ya J."

"See ya." said J

The day he would face Kane quickly came. J was at the arena in his own locker room in his human form. He was wearing his old wrestling attire a white tank top, black sweat pants and white wrestling boots with a black leather jacket with a hood which was hanging on a hook on in a locker. J talked about his returning debut with the boss DJC A.K.A Sir Dylan. (In Earth 2 Vince McMahon is no longer the owner of the WWE and now Vince is an announcer again) DJC gave J a choice at the end of his match with Kane, he will give his answer to stay in the WWE or not. DJC also brought back Mean Gene Okerlund who was now standing outside of J's locker room.

Gene: Ladies and Gentlemen I am now standing outside of the locker room of former WCW wrestler J who in almost 12 years will return to the ring and face Kane in a few minutes. Unfortunately I am unable to get an interview with him but all I can say about him is that he better be ready. Lets go back to the ring.

J then stepped out of his locker room wearing his jacket with the hood on. J said hello to Mean Gene who he hasn't seen since WCW ended and headed straight to the ring. Kane had already made his entrance and J was about to do the same. J's entrance music began to play, Psycho by J's friend and mentor Konnan. The crowd went ballistic, when J was on the stage he lifted his hood showing his face. The crowd was all ponies and he saw his family his brother and Rarity's friends sitting in the front row in front of the ring. Also in the audience was no other than Princess Celstia herself. When J got in the ring his music stopped and he took off his jacket and placed it outside of the ring.

The bell rang and the Match was underway J got some offensive moves in but Kane got the better of him. Ten minutes in the match and Kane had been in control for most of the match. Kane then hit J with a choke-slam and J couldn't move. J was able to look at his family then back at Kane and he whispered to J.

"After this match is over I'm gonna send your family straight to..."

Then J snapped he punched Kane and got up. Kane tried to fight back but nothing worked. J hit Kane with moves one after another. J then ended the match with a crock screw splash off the top turnbuckle. J was the winner and went for a microphone. Then the crowd chanted you still got it over and over until.

"Let be introduce myself I am J the Equstria Superstar and I am back."

The END.


End file.
